Darrask Baergil
Darrask Baergil (1301 DR – 1358 DR) was Captain of the Riders of Mistledale, in Mistledale, the Dalelands, from 1335 to 1352 DR. Description Darrask had brown hair and mustache, which changed to grey in his older years. He was of average height, and had particularly hairy forearms. Personality Darrask was described as worldly and calm, as well as polite. He was noted as being fearless but kindly, and a good judge of character. He was alert to threats of treachery. Although usually calm, Darrask was able to be stern when required, and even ruthless. He favored practicality over fashion, choosing to dress in a simple manner. He was not fussy about food, although he liked to eat roast boar in a red wine mushroom sauce, and enjoyed drinking mint wine, brewed by gnomes from Western Sembia. He was enthralled by elven dancing. Possessions Darrask always carried a sharp knife in his belt, and used this to carve figurines to pass time. He would give the figurines away to children or acquaintances. He was a collector of maps, and would write Mistledale lore in chapbooks. After his death, a magical Cormanthyrian elfblade was discovered in his possessions. History Darrask was born in 1301 DR on a farm near to Ashabenford, Mistledale. He was the second of seven children to parents Angram and Baelaetha Baergil. While growing up, he learned to be a good horse rider and forester, and developed a love for strategy. In 1321 DR, Darrask joined the Riders of Mistledale, a militia group in the dale. This was the same year when eleven of the riders retired from wounds or old age. He then progressed to the rank of Swordar in 1332 DR, second in command to Captain Ranthorn Hawkhar, after the previous Swordar, Galaerak Darrowman, died. In 1335 DR, Captain Ranthorn Hawkhar was maimed when his home was burned by raiders, and he was forced to retire to Sembia. Darrask replaced him as Captain of the Riders. In his later years, Darrask suffered injuries to his right thigh, first being gored by a boar, and then from wounds suffered due to brigand and Zhent weapons. Darrask retired as Captain of the Riders in 1352 DR, after he had several dreams in which Tempus appeared to him, calling upon him. Darrask then became a priest of Tempus, and rose quickly through their ranks. In 1358 DR, the Zhents, under the orders of Bane, converged on Shadowdale. Witnessing a Zhentarim wizard raising undead in Essembra, Darrask joined the war. During the main battle against the Zhent army, Darrask managed to summon his god, Tempus, sacrificing himself but winning the day. Relationships Darrask's father was Angram Baergil and his mother was Baelaetha Baergil. He was the second born of seven siblings. His older brother was Athror Baergil. Darrask never married, but became close with five women of Mistledale and two traveling Harpers. Baergil was an acquaintance of Merith Strongbow of the Knights of Myth Drannor. Appendix See also * Baergil * Mistledale * Riders of Mistledale References Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Members of the Riders of Mistledale Category:Captains Category:Priests Category:Priests of Tempus Category:Worshipers of Tempus Category:Inhabitants of Mistledale Category:Inhabitants of the Dalelands Category:Inhabitants of North Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants